littlemixfandomcom-20200223-history
Perrie Edwards
Perrie Louise Edwards born on July 10, 1993 (age 23) is a member of Little Mix along with Jesy Nelson, Leigh-Anne Pinnock and Jade Thirlwall . Early Life Perrie Louise Edwards, is from South Shields, Tyne and Wear. Born to mother Debbie Duffie and father Alexander Edwards, she has an older brother, Jonnie. Her parents are both singers. Her dad Alex is in an unsigned band called Alexander’s Palace. Her mum Debbie was a singer. She didn’t have any singing ambitions until fairly recently. She said: "I thought I was just a normal singer. I did a few shows at school but was always at the back. I never had the confidence to do it well. Now, with these girls, everything is working." Before entering The X Factor, Perrie was planning to start a performing arts degree. Career ''The X Factor'' (2011) Perrie sang "You Oughta Know" by Alanis Morisette during her first audition in Glasgow and received praise from Kelly Rowland, who described her voice as “''Crazy, yo!” Tulisa wasn’t as complimentary about Perrie’s audition saying that she liked her, but wasn’t madly in love with her. Louis didn’t “get” Perrie’s audition at all, prompting Kelly to ask Louis “''what didn’t you get?”. She successfully passed to the other round, but failed to make it past bootcamp's first challenge. However, the judges decided to give her another chance, and to be part of the Groups category. They put her in the four-member female band called "Faux Pas" with Jesy Nelson. However, the group failed to make it through to the judges' houses. A later decision saw two members from the group, Nelson and Edwards, being called back to form the four-piece group "Rhythmix", along with Leigh-Anne Pinnock and Jade Thirlwall, this sending them through to the judges' houses. The band decided to change their name, due to difficulties with an organization with the same name, to "Little Mix". On 11 December, Little Mix were announced as the winners, making them the first ever group to win the show. DNA (2012—13) Following The X Factor, the girls signed a record contract with Sony Music subsidiary Syco Music. They said through a live stream via Twitcam that their debut single will be called "Wings". Little Mix announced their debut album in September 2012 called DNA, which released on 19 November 2012. They later published lyrics videos and official music videos of their other singles, "DNA", "Change Your Life", and "How Ya Doin'?". Salute and Word Up! (2013-14) Following the release of their debut album DNA, the girls uploaded a video to their official YouTube page, announcing that their second album would be called Salute and would be available for pre-order on 7 October. The album was released on 11 November 2013 in the United Kingdom and was released in the United States on 4 February 2014. It was followed by the release of three singles Move, Little Me and Salute. The band released a cover version of the Cameo's song "Word Up!" as the official single for Sport Relief 2014. The song reached number six in the UK and number thirteen in Ireland while also charting in Australia, Austria, Denmark and France. Get Weird (2015-16) At the 2015 Brit Awards, the group confirmed that their album was completed, describing it as having a "whole new sound" and projecting the release for sometime in 2015. In addition to writing over 100 songs for their forthcoming album, In May 2015, Little Mix released a song called "Black Magic". Little Mix also co-wrote Britney Spears' single "Pretty Girls", which was released also in May 2015. On 15 July 2015, following a leak of the album's cover art, the group officially announced on Twitter that their third studio album would be titled Get Weird, and would be available for pre-order in the UK from the following day, with a global release date set for 6 November 2015. On 13 March 2016 Little Mix embarked on The Get Weird Tour to promote the album, the arena tour consist of 60 dates across Europe, Australia and Asia. The Get Weird tour holds the record for being the highest selling UK arena tour of 2016 with over 300,000 tickets sold in the UK alone. On 11 April 2016, the group announced that "Hair" would serve as the fourth single from Get Weird, and would feature newly recorded guest vocals from reggae pop recording artist Sean Paul. The single was released on 15 April 2016. Wishmaker, Our World and Glory Days On 21 June 2016, it was revealed that the group had begun work on their fourth studio album; they later confirmed that they would be releasing new music "before Christmas". During July, the band announced they are releasing second fragrance titled Wishmaker. It was released during the same month. In September 2016, the girls announced the release of their second book titled Our World. It will be released on October 20, 2016. In an interview at V Festival in Chelmsford, the group announced that the lead single from their fourth studio album would be released in October 2016. On October 9, 2016 the girls revealed the lead single Shout Out to My Ex from their fourth album, set to be released on October 16, 2016. On October 13, 2016 the girls announced their fourth album Glory Days which will be released on November 18, 2016. Personal Life Family Her mother's name is Debbie Duffie and father's name is Alexander Edwards, she has an older brother, Jonnie. Her parents are both singers. Relationships Zayn Malik Perrie is currently single after splitting from Zayn Malik former member of One Direction. One Direction performed "Wishing on a Star" with the finalists of the eighth season of The X Factor along with JLS. They were rumored to be dating, but both denied being in a relationship. In May 2012 the rumors appeared to be true when paparazzi snapped pictures of them kissing and riding a scooter. In an interview for Today that aired on May 30, 2012, Zayn confirmed having a girlfriend. The two have been together for quite a while, and seem to be very close and supportive of each other. On August 18th 2013, after a weekend together, Zayn proposed to her. She displayed her ring for the first time at One Direction 's This Is Us World Premiere in London. Perrie's mum confirmed the engagement to a radio station and Zayn's spokesperson said they were in fact engaged, but any other personal detail would stay personal. On August 21, 2013, it was announced that Zayn and Perrie were engaged. He gave her a three diamond ring. It was reported on August 4, 2015, that the couple had ended their engagement. Perrie confirmed the split while appearing on E!: Reporter: "Perrie, obviously I know it's a very tough time for you with the news breaking today about you and Zayn, so your fans, I know, are heartbroken." Perrie: "I'm good thank you" Fellow band member, Leigh-Anne, came to Perrie's rescue saying: We don't really want to talk about it. Quotes Category:People Category:Little Mix Category:Members Category:Song-writers Category:The X Factor Category:Singers Category:Perrie Edwards